The Battle for Flame
by SirenixNymph
Summary: All is not well at Sparx royal palace. Daphne wakes with a sudden start, the negative energy in the air her only warning of what is happening. The Ancestrals are attacking! The Battle for the Flame begins, and a new, mysterious Sorcerer appears, wielding Daphne's own power; The Dragon Fire! Daphne is the only defense between ultimate power and ultimate evil. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a start. Horrible nightmares plagued my sleep. I looked around my room, searching in the dark for what woke me. My pictures are on the wall; my dress is slung over the foot of the bed where I left it. Mementos of my short stay at Alfea are still scattered across my desk. All is quiet and normal as far as I can see. But as a fairy, I know better. I can feel negative energy surrounding me from all sides. I rise slowly from my bed, heart throbbing, and start across the floor to the door. I hear a loud bang, and the castle rocks as if in an earthquake, tossing me to the floor. Something's going on outside. I hear more thuds and shouts. Foremost among the shouts are the voices of my parents.

Instantly I knew what must be going on. I threw on my clothes and raced out the door. Passing the polished columns lining the windows, I saw my reflection and slightly grimaced. Dressing in my rush, I had thrown on the gown from last night's state dinner. Sometimes I hate myself. It's hard to look imposing going into battle you're when dressed for a gala.

Another rumble shook the palace. I stopped before continuing down the stairs. I could now hear my father's voice clearly. It was coming from the war-room. As I was rounding the corner I heard him say, "... ... need thirty more troops on the walls if we're to hold them back." I hear several "yes sires!" and running footfalls recede.

"Daphne!" my mother, Queen Marion called out when she saw me approach.

"Mom, what is it? What's going on?"

"My dear," Mom puts her hands on my shoulders, "I'm afraid that they've started the attack."

"The Ancestrals?" I squeak. I soooo don't feel ready for this. But I can't show it. "What are we going to do?"

Father stares at the battle diagram on the table with piercing eyes. "Perhaps if we position more fairies on the western wall, and more wizards at the gates, we could hold them till Saladin and the others get here."

I ask. "So where do you want me; on the battlements? Or maybe..."

"No." Father says simply. "I need you to stay and watch Bloom. If anything happens to us... ...I want you to take your sister and get to safety."

The room starts to spin, and my breathing gets shallow. "But Father... I finished my quest! I got Sirenix! I need to be up there, to help you."

He cups my chin with his hand and sighed "I know. And that may come in handy better then you think. But it's different now. We've learned through our spies that they know something is amiss. They've heard tell of your quest, but we're not sure if they know what it was about. It's too dangerous for you now, so let me and your Mother handle it."

"Dear," my Mother says gently, removing her mask. "Take this. If we fall, someone must protect this planet. As princess of Sparx, and my daughter, I give this to you."

She removes her mask, the glowing iridescent shape flickering like firelight in her hands, and places it in my own.

"But Mom, this is your symbol of guardianship and harmony with the Dragon Fire. You wouldn't give this to me unless you were sure you two were going to..." My eyes fill with tears.

Mom pats me on the cheek. "We need to get going, love." Dad says.

They both give me one quick squeeze and run toward the gates. Oh dear God, please don't let this be the last time I see them both. My prayer hopefully on its way, I should be too.

Luckily, Bloom's room is on the side of the palace facing the gates. I should be able to see the battle from there. Now, I just have to protect my baby sister and watch helplessly from the sidelines, my power useless, as my parents sacrifice their lives for our planet and the rest of the magical dimension. Piece of flipping' cake.

Bloom is sleeping soundly in her crib, her little fists curled up around her blanket, her pudgy arms strangling the life out of her stuffed bunny. The sweet sight doesn't last for long. Another blast, which can only be magic, rocks the castle. Waking Bloom up in the process, apparently. She wails and cries for mommy, which only makes me feel worse as I pick her up and she slaps my hands away. What am I going to do if they die? How will I take care of Bloom? She's not even a year old yet, and I have no idea how to raise a child. Oh my God, how will I explain all of this to her!?" As I turn this over in my mind, I watch the battle breathlessly.

Mom just took a hit from the oldest witch, and collides with the north portico. I wince as I see her fall. Dad runs to her aid, just to be stopped by the other two witches, who hit him at once with a combined attack. Luckily, just as it careens toward him, he does a backwards summersault and lands in time to deflect the blow with his sword. Unluckily, the blast disintegrates the sword.

Just then, a Red Fountain ship appears out of nowhere! The doors open and four people jump out of the ship. I recognize two of them. There's a woman about moms age, in what looks like an Enchantix transformation. That's Miss Faragonda, the convergence teacher from Alfea School for fairies. I know because before the threat to the magic dimension started a year and a half ago, I had had exactly six months of school there. Then I was recalled home and told that my parents had received news of three witches who were planning to take over the magic dimension. But that's a whole another story I'll tell later.

There's also a man dressed in battle armor and carrying two wicked looking swords, one strapped to his back, the other being wielded in deadly battle. I remember seeing Dad talking to him earlier this week. I must have overheard his name. Haggen, Haggen I think.

The other two people are a complete mystery, but as they join the battle I notice that both seem to be magic users. The woman conjures a large griffin and directs him toward the witches. So she's a witch then. The man is standing in the middle of the courtyard, next to the fountain, chanting with his arms above his head. A red bubble seems to envelope him, than expand to include the Ancestrals, blasting them back. Sooooo, Wizard then?

I hear a rally cry, and my eyes flash wildly back to Mum and Dad. They seem to be regrouping the soldiers, while some of the healing wizards are carrying the wounded into the outbuildings to treat them. The battle seems to be going well, but then, all of a sudden I feel a wave of dark energy wash over me. It hurts! My head feels like its bursting!

I fall to the ground, just missing landing on Bloom. I turn on my side, rolling over so that she's lying on my stomach. She seems to have been affected as well, because she's weeping into my dress, her curly red hair standing in all directions. I stand up and place her in her crib, better not to drop her if the energy overtakes me again. I lean, breathing hard, with my hands gripping the edges of the cradle.

This is just as well, because another wave rocks me to my core. I stumble over to the window again, in time to see a man, a dark hearted man ringed in the negative energy enter the palace gates. It's him, and I know what's wrong now. My mother's gift, her mask lets me see it. He also carries the Dragon Fire. And it's been tainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Wizard of the Dragon Fire.

Smoke, chaos, blood and battle; I love it. Then again, I was created from it, and to cause it. While other Wizards are weakened with sappy childhoods, whimpery families dragging them down, and nagging lines they won't cross, I am unencumbered with such frivolities. That is why where they all fail in this cosmic race for power, I will succeed. I will be the greatest of them all and they will worship at my feet.

I stare over the carnage once again. My task is to keep the rulers of this castle busy, whilst my mistresses attack from within and steal the ultimate power. Of course, I will get my share of power. But in the meantime, best get to work.

The fool King and his Queen are in the midst of the fray, defending their helpless army. "Now," I muse; "How shall I do this?" The perfect idea strikes me. How better to defeat the power of good, then to use what they prize most? "Love. It's such a weakness. This shall be entertaining." I position myself further to the right, and a few feet forward, about three hundred yards behind my first target.

The Queen turns toward me, and closes her eyes for a moment. All of a sudden, her eyes snap back open and her face betrays all the horror she must feel, as I'm certain she recognizes what I am. She strides toward me with, I swear, a fierce look a dragon would be jealous of etched across her face.

Maybe, finally, a worthy opponent; I want an audience, of course just not this big. So I draw her out of the gates and onto the green. She draws her sword and advances, head held high. I wait for her to start, but all she does is move in a slow circle, her eyes never leaving mine. I mirror her stance and gait, moving around in my own circle, all the while looking for an opening. She's hard to read, but I'm confident that I can take her.

I go to swing and she blocks me. Parry, point, jab, block; Going back and forth, blow for blow. Neither slowing, never stopping, trading blows and blocks. This is, indeed, interesting.

It's been hours, it seems, since the beginning of our duel. Sweat pours off of me. I can't let her beat me. Her face does not betray the slightest trace of emotion, nothing but a small bead of sweat running down her left cheek. She's tougher than I thought.

I can't hold her back like this forever. And, sooner or later someone's going to miss her and come looking. And, while I don't mind taking on an entire army, I've still got a job to do. I want my power. My Dragon Fire is craving more energy, more magic; Always more.

I and my Dragon Fire agree.

There's a cliff to my left. If I can draw her over here... ah yes! It's worked! Now, for the spell; I have collected many from the realms, but which one should I use? A sudden searing pain across my cheek proves the folly I've commited. Blood, my blood, still dripping from her sword, she smiles a wicked smile at me. The fight rages on. No opportunity to think now, just fight. We continue our sour dance, our feet stirring clouds of dust from the dry ground. The ground... I mused. Something no swordsman, no matter how skilled, can escape. I now know what to summon. A spell I borrowed from the rock cannibals of the third dimension should suffice.

"Secrets of Earth, grand stone clasp, unleash your fury, my foe to grasp!

Great stone hands erupt from the earth and grab her around the waist, sucking her deep into the ground. She drops her sword and lifts her arms in a counter spell, but I have the hands tighten their grip. She screams in agony. Oh, the sound of it! But victory warrents discretion, and for my plan to work I must be unseen. The Queens screams will soon draw the audience needed...

I work an invisibility charm, and wait for the right moment. It doesn't take long...

"Marion!" a voice cuts across the air.

I turn toward the gate. "Just what I wanted; the valiant King runs to the aid of his Queen, and falls into my trap. He draws his sword, the sword from before, and plunges it deep into the ground by my spell.

"Release the Queen of Sparx!" He roars.

Energy arcs from the sword across the ground and starts to pull the Queen from the ground, breaking my spell. It's now or never!

Too late he sees me behind him, my spell fading away, and has no time to block my attack. I watch his body fall to the ground, as his Queen starts to emerge from the ground, desperately trying to reach and heal him with her magic. I stand their and watch them in disdain. Who are they to think they could beat me?

My pride is my mistake. Where I thought she was still healing the King, she was actually using him as an anchor to pull her self free. He takes her hand and stands, only to dust himself off!

"How many times have we been through this, Marion?"

"Too many, Oritel. And these young villains always think they know sooooo much!"

They join hands, and fiery glow envelopes both of them. I feel their power increasing, overshadowing mine! They both raise their arms and then all goes white. As their blast hits me, I see the outline of a Dragon standing above them. My body goes numb. They shout together

"Let the Ice be released, and open the gate! The path to Omega will lead to his fate!

I scream in outrage, and it's torn away in the wind. But it's not over! A blast in the distance tells me my mistresses have succeeded! They look back at the palace in horror. They obviously sense the evil pervading their home!

"All for nothing!" I yell defiantly! "My tracking spell has worked it's magic," I lie, "And has destroyed your precious daughters!"

The Queen screams in pain and clutches her stomach as the negative wave pours across Sparx! The King holds her close, and glares at me with a look so filled with hatred they were actually on fire! Pity them, they will never know the truth, the real horror that has happened here today!

Their magic starts to overtake me.

"This isn't the end!" I yell as I'm sucked through the gate. "I will return! And I will have my revenge on you both, and the whole magic dimension!"

My sight then fades to blue and white, a cold color that will not fade for another seventeen years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Fight or Flight part one.

Oh my God? What's mom doing? I see her pause, and then run after him, out the gates and past the wall. Bloom starts crying again, so I absentmindedly summon her bottle and start feeding her. Five minutes pass, than ten, then twenty. Where is she? And where are the Ancestrals? All that's out there is a million gross minions waging war with my people.

The witch woman finishes off another bug creature, and then looks around for a minute. She seems to notice mom's absence and signals Haggen, who fights his way over to my dad as he defeats his circle of enemies.

He says something to dad, and dad freaks out. He goes to run straight out the gate, I suppose to finally help mom; but Haggen stops him; unstraps the sword on his back, and hands it to my dad. He whispers something into his ear and they both nod. Dad leaves, and Haggen shouts "To Me! To Me!" And starts rallying the troops.

But I don't have time to see what else happens. I hear a bang downstairs, and my eyes grow wide in terror. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and feel with my Winx. It's just as I feared. There is an immense force of negative energy emanating from the entrance hall of the castle.

I grab Bloom and creep out into the hallway out to staircase, but I'm stopped by the sound of my father, screaming my mother's name. I run to the nearest window, momentarily forgetting the Ancestrals and the baby in my arms.

I see mom being sucked into the ground and my father running after her. Doesn't he see the evil wizard standing there, with a ball of magic in his hands? No, dad doesn't seem to realize what's going on. He stabs the ground with his sword and shouts "Release the Queen of Sparx!" and then, he crumples to the ground, the beam of spell light fading from the back of his tunic.

I scream involuntarily. Oh my God!

I run behind the closest pillar. One of the Ancestrals must of heard me, because she shouts, pointing to the other two "You, go this way! And you go that way! And I'll check down here."

I peek out just in time to see each Ancestral take one of the four halls.

Only one left. I look down at Bloom. Her tiny face seems filled for how large her eyes seem to have gotten. So strong already, but still so little, so helpless...what am I going to do? Mom and dad are... are... I choke back a sob. I've got to get her to safety. But I'm going to need help.

I run down the stairs, careful not to make any noise, and slip down the hallway. I hear voices and see shadows following me. There's no time. I dodge into the nearest alcove, and hide. If they come down here, they'll us for sure! I can't let that happen! Seeing a door to my right, I slip out and around the threshold, ducking in a closing the door just in time. I use my magic, and hide the door with an illusion. I hear them pass, not bothering to keep quiet, to the other end of the hall.

One of the Ancestrals screams in frustration. "It's your fault Synd! Had you swept this place for spells first, and then removed them, instead of going on your stupid little wild goose chase, this never would have happened."

The other one turns on her sister, "No, it was your fault Restatium! If you would, for once, stop complaining we might already have the ultimate power!

The third one ignores them and studies the wall in front of them. Before she has time to say anything, Synd taps her on the shoulder.

"Imalgia, we should go to the throne room and check there. That's the only other place they could've hidden it."

Imalgia reluctantly agrees with her. They return back through the corridor and into the main hall. The last one, Imalgia, looks back over her shoulder, but Synd pulls her along.

Thank God! My spell fades as the last of my energy is used up. I'll have to let my Winx recharge before I can work magic again. Though how long that will take in this negatively charged world, nobody knows.


	4. Chapter 4

Four: Losing Battle

The King and Queen run back to their castle, fighting decay sentries as they go. The battle is brutal, but all they can think about is getting to their daughters.

"Where are the Ancestrals?!" Miriam screams.

Oritel glances around the courtyard in furried agitation.

"They're not here!" He exclaims.

"They've got to be here somewhere!" Miriam shouts, staving off another attacker.

They move through the monsters, slowly making their way to the palace gates. After what seems forever, the army of decay suddenly dissipates, their forms evaporating into the air with a horrific stench. All those left alive look up in surprise, pausing a moment before breaking out into cheers of victory.

"We've won! We've won!" the shouts rang out through the crowd.

Miriam turns toward the castle. "I'll try to find the girls and see if their okay!" she shouts to Oritel.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked, still feeling something was off. "We still don't know why the Ancestrals stopped their attack so suddenly; Or where they are."

"No, no. I'll be fine. The spells on the palace are so strong, theirs no way they could have broken through the gates. Erendor and Samara assured me that the spells they enhanced them with were unbreakable. That explosion was probably just the backlash from them trying to get in." She said, sounding unconvinced herself. "It must have weakened them and they left to recharge."

Still unsure, he brushes off his bad vibes. She was probably right. "Ok, but shout if you need me."

As she disappears into the crowd, heading toward the castle, Oritel is grabbed around the shoulder by Griffin, their friends surround him.

"I bet you thought we'd never survive." She laughed, jerking on his arm like a little sister.

Faragonda, with Saladine in tow, walks over. "You have to admit, Griffie, we did have quite a few close calls!"

Hagen states matter of factly "I killed twice as many monsters as you did, Saladine."

Saladine prepares a witty retort, but is interrupted by Griffin. "And about died double that." She snickered.

As the banter goes back and forth, Oritel smiles. It was almost like the old days, when they were just students, juggling school, relationships, and saving the magic dimension. Things were simpler then than they were now, but even with the heartache, he still wouldn't change a thing. He was about to find out he was wrong.

He noticed Miriam standing starkly off to the side of the group. Sensing something was wrong, he walked over to join her.

"Miriam luv, what's wrong? Where are the girls?" he inquires gently.

Moving around in front of her, he gives her shoulders a quick squeeze, worried by the vacant expression of horror on her face. She shakes herself off, and with a determined look breaks his grip, running toward the castle at breakneck speed. "Hurry!" she screams to him, and looking toward their home, he can see why. The gates, the unbreakable gates, lay crumbled in a heap before the open doorway. His eyes widen in horror!

"Daphne! Bloom!" His voice comes out as a choked sob.

Wasting no more time, he roars as he charges into the castle, hope all but gone. Miriam is just ahead of him, running through the ruined remains of the halls, up the broken staircases. He catches up to her just as she rounds the corner to Bloom's room. Broken wood and glass litter the ground, where once beautiful furnishings had been shattered. Blood droplets are scattered across the floor, all leading to the center of the room, where an upturned cradle took center stage, its occupant long gone.

Miriam, letting loose an anguished cry, drops her sword and crumples to the floor, wracked in heaving sobs. Oritel just stands there, his stomach twisting in regret and heartbreak. He should have saved them. He should have sent them to safety... should have been here... Should have done something...

He falls to his knees and embraces his wife, who is still hopelessly crying.

Both parent's thoughts are mirror reflections.

"It should have been me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Five: Fight or Flight part Two.

I exhale a deep breath as I exit this side of the portal. Looking around, I call for Nissa, my Selkie. Normally, she would have greeted me when I entered Lake Crysallis.

"Nissa?" I call again, with no reply. "That's strange; I wonder where she could be."

Peering through the somewhat murky water, I strained to see my friend. The only vision that greets me is the roots of the water lilies weaving their way within the sea weed that grow along the bottom of the Lake. Curious schools of fish flit this way and that, seemingly unsure of what they were supposed to be doing. I felt about as lost and confused as they were.

"Daphne!" I hear my name called. I whirl around and find myself face to face with my best friend Politea.

"Daphne, what's going on? Why did you come back here? Weren't you supposed to be guarding Spar..." her voice cuts off as she sees my face.

Tears falling, lips trembling, I recount what happened at home. She holds me and lets me cry on her shoulder, rubbing my back.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been there to help you."

"No, no. You were right to stay. The source of Sirenix needs to be protected. If the Ancestrals get access to the infinite ocean, who knows what kind of evil they could inflict on the magic dimension. Through it they could access all worlds at once. At least this way we've bought ourselves a little time."

We sat for a while at the bottom of the lake, watching the waves roll above us. It seems so calm to me, nothing of the previous battle intruding on this serene visage. I take in a deep breath.

"So where're Nissa and Gaia?" I ask quietly.

"I sent them to guard the gate on the other side of the lake; Just in case the Ancestrals managed to find it."

"Good idea," was my only reply.

Right now, I couldn't really think of anything but my family. Lifting my hands, I weave the magic between them into an intricate knot before pulling it apart, revealing a photo of them. It had been taken just after Mom had given birth to Bloom, when I'd gotten my acceptance letter to Alfea. Mom was holding Bloom, the baby's tiny fists curled around her finger while she looked up at her with those big blue eyes. Dad's right arm was around Mom's shoulders and his left hand was on mine. I looked straight at the camera, so proud to continue the legacy of my Mother, Grandmother, and Great Grandmother.

My whole ancestral line, every Queen of Sparx had been educated at Alfea, ever since my first ancestor, the Elemental fairy of Fire, had helped found the school. Though her name was long forgotten, her legacy was one I was eager to uphold. She was known to be honorable, strong, courageous, fearless, powerful, and kind. I wonder what she would do in my situation.

Although I couldn't think of anything, I knew I didn't want to let my family down. Just thinking of them ...Mom and Dad dead... My baby sister in some far off dimension where I couldn't protect her... It was enough to cause my tears to return once again.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, Daphne? I'll take the first watch." Politea smiles wanly back at me.

I was exhausted, but I had something to do first. Pretending to settle into the flora at the back of the Sirenix cave, I turn over, feigning sleep.

"...Bloom..." I thought. I closed my eyes and concentrated, searching the dimensions for her consciousness. I finally found it, hidden well, at the edge of the universe. Using my magic, I astral projected myself to her location; my spirit forming on the other side of the rift. She was nestled in her blanket on the floor of an old run-down warehouse building, bawling as she snuggled into her blanket, flames surrounding her.

I smiled knowingly. When she got cold or upset back home, she often set fire to her bedclothes. She'd gone through several cribs that way. The flame never hurt her, because Mom had cast a spell that shielded her whenever she summoned her fire (hazards of raising a fairy babe of the Dragon fire. Mom said she learned from me.). But the fire might spread, and though the warehouse looked vacant, the area around it might not be. I tried to contain it, but my power was limited in this form and my magic was weak.

Nothing to do, I sat and wrung my hands, waiting for my Winx to recharge. It would take some time in this form. After a while, I heard voices. I walked to the window, and saw men in strange clothes were entering the lower levels of the building, and standing outside more of them blasted the brick with water hoses. It was getting dangerous. The fire had spread further then I had thought, and all outside the building were walls of flame. These men fighting the fire were in serious danger! I lifted my hands to counter the fire, but nothing happened. My Winx was still to low!

The men were now fleeing the building, a few backing away as well. I quickly evaded a falling beam, and moved back to Bloom's side. I heard more voices from below...

"Don't you hear that?" someone asked. "I sound's like there's a baby in there!"

"Come on, let's go!"

"The fire's too big Mike, you'll never make it!"

"I'll go." The one called Mike said. He entered the building, despite the flames licking at his clothes.

"I'm coming!" He called. "I'm going to save you!"

I watched with growing trepidation as he charged through the flames, afraid he'd be burned to a crisp. But he kept coming, braving the flame. It was then that I realized that this was it. He could protect Bloom! He had been the only one to hear her cry, the only one willing to risk his life for her, without caring about what could happen to him. And he was a fireman. I grinned at the irony. He would be perfect.

As he entered the room, his eyes grew wide at the sight of her, unharmed in the blaze.

"Save her." I called to him, my spiritual voice holding an eerie echo even to my own ears. "Take care of her."

"I don't believe this!" he softly exclaims, examining the rosy bubble around her.

She stops crying, looks up to him, and reaches out her little pudgy arms, cooing. He picks her up, and the bubble disappears.

"Don't be afraid, little girl." He murmurs. "You're in my arms now." I whisper her name into his ear. He whispers it to himself without thinking. "Bloom".

As he carries her off and out of the blaze, I wave silently, an unseen specter in this world. She will be safe now. Looking at the smile on his face when he picked her up, I was certain of it. He looked as if he never wanted to let go.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was time for me to leave. The Ancestrals could attack Crysallis any minute, could figure out what my quest had really been about. That's why Politea was guarding the gate. We weren't sure they didn't know already.

I reached back out to my body, and silently floated back across the rift. As my spirit rejoins my body, an unwitting smile crosses my face. I'm always a little uncomfortable outside my body, a fear I won't find my way back scratching at my mind. But now, with my baby sister safe and me back in my body, I can finally give in to some real rest. As I drift off to sleep, my voice echoes back to her.

"At least your safe, little one."


	6. Chapter 6

Six: Under the Crimson Tide

"Keep up, Restatium!" Imalgia calls out to her younger sister.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Restatium grumbles from the back of the group.

"Maybe we should have dropped poor baby Restatium back on Wispheria when we left to take over the universe. She's obviously too weak to keep up." Synd snickers.

Imalgia tones them out as they start bickering. How she ever got stuck with them she never knew. Ah, well. They were more powerful together then apart, and only together could they counter balance the three points of magic.

"I guess I'm just lucky this way..." she thought to herself glumly.

Faragonda, Saladin, and that traitor Griffin had been nothing but a thorn in her side since they started this. But they wouldn't be around for much longer, if all went well.

She closes her eyes and feels for the magic trail she's following. The witch had lain it well, easy to miss if you didn't pay enough attention. It sent a searing pain across her hand as she reached out. She smiled. Where others (including her sisters) shunned pain, she embraced it. It was, to her, as sweet as a lovers kiss, frozen to her knuckles. She sighed, running her hand through it again.

Finally opening her eyes, she detected the faint green glow of the trail, snaking through the water like an eel, and parting the sea foliage in their way. The ocean around them was starting to change, a violet shine starting to tint the water. They were almost there. Synd and Restatium's bickering finally broke through her revere.

"If you two don't knock it off, I'll destroy you myself and continue on." She threatened them.

It was and empty threat, but not one she couldn't fulfill. Synd and Restatium finally stop fighting and shut up.

"Where are we going, Imalgia?" Synd inquired, looking around the violet water. "I don't recall this area of the Yellow reef."

Imalgia stopped short, groaning. "If you must know, that little "Plant" of ours laid a trail of magic, which not only allows us passage, but shortens our path as well."

Restatium scowled. "How'd she get that kind of power? She's just a weakling."

"I gave it to her. It suited my purpose at the time. But no matter, she won't have it for long."

At this, the three cackled. It was quiet fun, tricking and torturing; especially when you could get something useful out of it without really giving anything.

"Do you think she'll figure it out?" Synd asked snidely, "I mean, she's turned out to be quiet conniving herself. Did you see the last act she played? I almost split my corset laughing."

"Oh, she won't know what hit her." Imalgia stated matter of factly. "But she'll play her part well. After all, she thinks she's one of us now."

"And what of Baltor?" Synd asked. "Expensive loss, that. Rather disappointing."

"All to our plan, dear sister; be patient and wait. I've a use for him being there."

"As you say, sister." Synd spat out, miffed at not being in on the whole plan. Selfish witch that she was, Imalgia kept it all to herself, claiming that she and Restatium would ruin it.

They passed through the violet water and into the glowing crimson Tide. One more gate to go. Then the Dragon Fire would be theirs.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven: An unexpected betrayal

I woke with a start, feeling someone grab my arm. Crying out, I yanked my hand to my chest, bleary eyes searching the surrounding waters before finding their way to Politea's concerned face.

"Oh, thank goodness it's just you." I sighed heavily, her heart still pounding.

Politea reached for her arm once again, and blood droplets started to bubble out of the deep cuts at the tops of her arms. Lacking bandages, she grabbed the ribbon tied to the back of my dress and started to wrap it around my bicep.

"You must have gotten cut when you fell in Bloom's room. You're lucky I checked on you and saw all the blood in the water, otherwise you might have bled out." She said through gritted teeth, digging a piece of glass out of my other arm.

I grimaced, and turned her head to take her mind off of the pain. "How long was I out?" I asked, blinking back tears. I hadn't even noticed she was injured?

"Two hours, give or take; everything's been quiet. Gaia just left a few minutes ago, nothing to report but the fact that there's nothing to report."

I nodded. I had hoped for as much, but something didn't quiet feel right. It was as if I was breathing thick air; which was unusual, because breathing underwater wasn't a problem being a Sirenix fairy. I coughed, receiving a couple of blood spots from where I'd bit my tongue.

"Stupid glass... Stupid arms..." I thought miserably.

Politea just finished tying the last ribbon bandage, and spelled it to look like normal, the ribbons gracefully arching through my bracelets and around my back.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, perplexed.

"Duh, dummy, so you won't look at your arms and remember the pain. Out of sight out of mind, remember." Politea laughed.

I joined her. "You truly are a good friend, Polli. I was starting to think... well, when you stopped talking to me a month ago and acting distant, I though you didn't want to be my friend anymore. But you're the best friend I could ever have, and I'll never forget that, no matter what happens."

Politea looked down, suddenly uncertain. She looked away and tears floated from her eyes. But she shook it off sternly and masked her face in a smile.  
"Thanks Daph."

Suddenly something is wrong. A red negative wave washes over me, and I'm thrown to the ground.

"Uggh!" I hit my head on the silt floor.

Dizzy, I sit up wincing, rubbing my head. Oddly, Politea seems un affected. I reach out with my mind to the gate. It's been opened!

"They're here!" I shout, horror filling my voice.

Politea's face contorts in terror. She backs up.

"Politea, come on! We've got to protect the source! Let's meet them outside of the cave, the open water. That way they won't be able to trap us, and our blasts won't hit the source accidentally."

We swim swiftly out of the cave, and look around. Nothing seems out of place. But I know better. The negative energy pervading the water is familiar, and unmistakable. Before I can react, the Ancestrals appear on both sides of us, about twenty feet away. This is it. I've got one shot.

I spread my arms and blast my full strength at them, my Dragon Fire flowing through the water like liquid fire, flinging them back through the water.

"Burning Sirenix!" I shout, my Sirenix spell finally discovered!

But it's not enough.

"It is time, sisters!" Imalgia shouts. The three of them summon an electrical ball of magic, and together, send it shock waving toward I. Not enough Winx to block their spell this time, I'm hit, the spell arching through my body with purple electricity. I scream in agony, her body feeling as if it's being ripped apart, cell by cell. I call desperately with my mind, trying to summon power from the source of Sirenix, but something is blocking me. My body wracked with inhuman pain, I look weakly toward Politea, sure that she must be suffering as I am.

But Politea is simply floating there, in the water, just out of my reach. I reach out my hand, an unspoken plea for help in my eyes. Politea glances up, looks me in the face, and smiles.

"You see," she said curtly, whilst watching in joy. "I got tired of living in your shadow. Daphne, the great Princess of Sparx, Guardian of the Dragon Fire, oh look, bow down; Pitiful. I thought you were my friend, but after a while I realized you just took me on out of pity, just a sideshow attraction. Just someone to keep around, making yourself feel better. Well, now I have the power. I'm going to be an Ancestral, and nothing in the universe will ever make me feel as weak and powerless as I was by your side, ever again!

"That's...Not...True...!" I moaned out, electricity arching out of my mouth as I spoke. "You... are... my ... Friend! Please...Help me!"

"No can do. The Ancestrals told me the truth. And they're going to let me join them, teach me what kind of power my potential will grant me. Your lies can't faze me anymore."

I sobbed. My bodies' pain all but forgotten, my heart screamed in disbelief. My best friend, the one I'd know since middle school, the one who'd held me as I cried and bandaged my arms not ten minutes ago, was the traitor. Suddenly the power spiked, and all went black.

Politea turned; ready to accept her boon, her place as an Ancestral. Suddenly, and arch of energy hit her!

"This wasn't part of the deal!" she screams.

"Oh, but this is your payment, little fairy. You asked power, truth, a place of power and fear in this universe. We give you all you asked for." Synd stated.

"Your power will come as an ancient sea monster, contorted and terrible!"

A terrible pain rips through her limbs, tearing flesh and sinew before re forming it. A scream strangles from her throat, turning to a roar!

"Your place of power and fear shall be in the infinite ocean, your cursed cage!" Restatium yells.

Politea's body shifts across the void, as if tossed into a turbulent sea. She's thrown to the back of a cave, and her vision blurs.

"Your truth, as you saw it in your insecure world, will curse your mind forever!" Imalgia's voice echoed in her ears as the portal closed.

An epiphany moment of real truth overcomes her mind, showing her Daphne and her friendship as it actually was, and she wept in regret. Until the curse overtakes her again, replacing it with the lie she is cursed to live with forever.

Her roar echoes in the Shark's mouth, her cave. Her cage. 


End file.
